


Under The Cover of Night

by seki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seki/pseuds/seki
Summary: Tall tales can lead to fine experiences.Written for Ignoct Week, day 5, Simple Prompt: Bed Sharing.





	Under The Cover of Night

"You think that's true?"

It's said in an undertone. Ignis looks up at Noctis, perched on the arm of Ignis's chair, and frowns. "What?"

Noctis nods towards the balcony. The door is open, and Prompto and Gladio are outside in the twilight. Gladio is, now Ignis has an ear tuned to it, talking about women in an expansive, sexually-explicit way that is probably giving Prompto all sorts of misconceptions. Ignis is rather glad to be missing the discussion.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch whatever it was."

"He said one girl he dated used to wake him up with her mouth," Noctis says, his voice still quiet. "Like, down there."

Ignis glances at Gladio. That story, again. "Ah."

"Do girls really do that sort of thing?"

"I suppose it depends very much on the girl."

Noctis nods, his eyes thoughtful.

"But I wouldn't give too much credence to Gladio's stories," Ignis adds. "That story in particular is suspiciously like one I heard a few years ago in the Citadel, and Gladio was not the person who was telling it then."

"Oh. Right."

Ignis turns his attention back to his book. It's a rather good detective novel, or at least it's rather good so far, and Ignis has three working theories for who is mostly likely to have killed the bright young ingenue. Right now, the evidence is pointing strongly at her jilted lover, but that seems likely to be a misdirection, and the maid is halfway through her own alibi--

Noctis lets out a sigh, and slumps back, hard enough to jolt the chair a little.

"Disappointed?"

"Mneh. It's just boring if it's a lie."

"In that case I'd really advise you think about something else. Read a book. Play King's Knight." Ignis gestures vaguely to the door. "Or fish. We're on a quay, surely you can catch something here."

Noctis sighs heavily again, and then gets up as if it involves great effort. Ignis ceases paying attention until the end of the current chapter of his book, and when he glances up Noctis has quietly left the room.

Fine, Ignis thinks, and goes back to his book.

When he surfaces again it's because the stream of conversation outside has come to an end.

"G'night," Prompto says, sticking his head in through the door. "See you bright and early, right?"

"Certainly."

"Where's Noct?"

"Fishing, I'd imagine." Ignis sets down his book. "I'd best retrieve him or he'll be there all night."

Padding through Galdin Quay this late at night is interesting, with the lights dimmed and the crowd of customers thinned down to a few stragglers sipping drinks at the far end. Ignis smiles politely, follows the stairs downstairs and outside.

Noctis is sitting on the edge of the quay, one boot dangling in the water, the other leg drawn up, resting his hands on his knee and his chin on his hands. It's a pretty pose, the Prince staring across the ocean towards his destiny, and Ignis takes a moment to just _look_.

He's permitted to look, surely.

"Your highness," Ignis says, when he's a few steps away.

Noctis half-turns, drops his other leg down. "Is it that late already?"

"Prompto and Gladio have turned in for the night."

"Oh."

"I thought you'd be knee-deep in salmon by now."

"Nah. Just thinking." Noctis flashes a distracted, clearly-meant-to-be-reassuring smile up at Ignis. "Be right there."

"Alright."

Ignis, back in their room, pulls all the blinds firmly down, to forestall Noctis's morning grumbling about the brightness of dawn on the east-facing windows. It takes him very little time to ready himself for bed, even with the time he spends quietly running his hand over the sheets and pillows in appreciation of the quality. High thread count, he thinks. It's been a while.

He's read another half a chapter before Noctis actually returns. What follows is a few minutes of Ignis pretending to read while covertly watching Noctis change into his nightwear, and then scolding himself quietly for his patheticness as Noctis goes and brushes his teeth.

"G'night," Noctis says, and Ignis extinguishes his lamp.

The blinds don't quite block all the moonlight. What creeps in around the edges provides enough light to give the room an eerie, greyish darkness.

"Ignis," Noctis says, his voice in that quiet tone again. "Would you want a girl to wake you up, the way Gladio talked about?"

Ignis blinks, startled. "You're still thinking about that?"

"Yeah."

"I… suppose I might."

"Hm."

"You wouldn't?"

"I don't like anything waking me up." There's a smile in Noctis's voice now. "But I guess that'd be better than most things."

"Rather that than an alarm clock, you mean?"

"Yeah."

There's a pause, in which Ignis's pulse rate spikes as he tries unsuccessfully not to think about what it might be like, waking Noctis up that way, sliding into his bed in the pre-dawn hours.

"Wishful thinking, right?" Noctis adds. "Not gonna happen."

Ignis's pulse is absurdly fast now. "Not unless you ask for it, I think," he says, as lightly as he can.

"Right."

"It's not the sort of thing someone would do, without being prompted," Ignis finds himself saying, his voice miraculously not shaking.

"Yeah, but who'd say no to that? I wouldn't."

That's almost an invitation. Ignis swallows, wondering if he's somehow slipped into a wish-fulfilling dream. "True."

There's a rustling sound, and Ignis can make out Noctis shifting, as if he's turning around. "Ignis?"

"Yes?"

Another rustling sound. "Move over," Noctis says, and then he's there, getting into Ignis's bed, and Ignis hastily shuffles sideways, so he's pressed against the wall. Noctis's face is shadowed, and Ignis can't see what his expression is at all. There's a few heartbeats of stillness, and then Noctis lets out a huff. "Hnh. Okay. Just… let me do this."

Ignis lies there, stiff and unmoving and unbelieving, as Noctis's hands pluck ineffectively at his shirt buttons. It takes him a few breaths to realise that Noctis is as nervous as Ignis feels, that those hands are shaking, and that when he squints he can see Noctis's eyebrows drawn down into a frown of concentration.

He shifts, and Noctis pulls his hands away immediately as if burned.

"I'm just going to -- there," Ignis says, once he's flat on his back, his head on the pillow, the covering sheet pulled down to waist level. "No more moving."

Noctis's hand go to his shirt buttons again.

From this position, Ignis can see Noctis's profile silhouetted against the greyish wash of the window blinds, can see as Noctis frowns and bites at his lower lip as he gets the buttons open. Ignis wonders about kissing him, wonders if that would be allowed in whatever it is that Noctis is thinking of doing here.

Noctis's hand is shockingly, heart-stoppingly cold against Ignis's stomach, making Ignis suck in a breath.

"Sorry, is--"

"Just surprised."

Noctis's hand caresses, slides upwards, centrally on Ignis's chest. He's still not looking at Ignis's face. "I… is this okay?"

"Have I asked you to stop?"

"No." Noctis's hand continues, Noctis's fingers spreading out, stroking along Ignis's collarbone. "You can, if you want."

Ignis says nothing, and Noctis's hand moves downwards again, this time across Ignis's chest. Ignis manages to stay there unmoving when fingers graze his nipple, when there's a slow drag down his abdominal muscles and beneath the sheet, when Noctis's hand goes sideways towards his hip and then hesitates at the edge of Ignis's pyjama trousers.

And then slides under, slow but persistent, and that's when Ignis can't help but let out a little hiss -- ticklish, alas, even now. 

Noctis pulls his hand back again. "Sorry."

A pause.

Noctis rolls away, onto his back. "God, I don't even know what I'm doing here."

"I'm not certain either," Ignis says, slowly. "But I was enjoying it."

That makes a smile tug at the corner of Noctis's mouth. "Huh."

"Keep going."

"Yeah?" Noctis turns onto his side again.

Ignis reaches out, takes Noctis's hand, places it back on his stomach. "Please."

This time Noctis's finger hooks into the top of Ignis's pyjama trousers, tug downwards. "Can these go?"

They do, along with Ignis's underwear, after some fumbling and shifting around on Ignis's part beneath the cover, and he's startlingly aware of how naked it leaves him He shrugs off his opened shirt too -- it seems silly to keep it on -- and then lies down again, sheet pulled up to his waist, trying not to look at Noctis's face.

Noctis's hand slides straight beneath the sheet, down Ignis's hip, skimming around his groin, and then Noctis's hand splays out again, over Ignis's hipbone. It stays there, for a few breaths, and then slides downwards along Ignis's thigh.

"You've got nice skin," Noctis says, almost mumbling it. "Soft."

Ignis doesn't know what to say to that.

Noctis's hand slides inwards, to where Ignis's skin is thinner, already damp with sweat, but that doesn't seem to bother Noctis. His hand inches higher again, perilously close to intimate flesh.

"I… can I?"

Ignis nods, watching the way Noctis is watching the muscles in Ignis's chest move in time with his breathing.

It's almost _agonising_ , lying there still as Noctis's fingers tremulously explore the skin of his testicles -- swollen into tautness from arousal -- and then as Noctis seems to weigh them in his palm for a moment, almost thoughtful.

And then Noctis's hand slides upwards, and then--

Ignis laughs, despite himself. "You sound surprised."

"I… uh." Noctis's hand, pulled back in startlement, goes to the base of Ignis's erection again. "Sorry. Just, you're always so unruffled."

"And yet I was hard even _before_ you got into bed with me."

Noctis actually turns his head to look at Ignis's face then. "Were you?"

"After your talk of being woken with a blowjob? Yes."

"Oh." A fingertip drags slowly up the length of Ignis's cock. "Have you ever done that before? I mean, done that to someone? Not waking them up, the rest."

"Once," Ignis admits.

Noctis's fingers caress the top of Ignis's cock, through the pre-cum slick, and Ignis sucks in a breath. "Tell me about it," Noctis says, quietly.

"Nobody you know. A glaive. We went out for coffee, then he--" and Noctis's fingers are moving again, now damp and sliding easily downwards, "ahhh -- he invited me back to his room."

"What was it like?"

"Frightening. Exciting."

Noctis hesitates, and then his hand grips, gently. "You just went home with him? Because he asked?"

"Yes."

"And gave him a blowjob."

"He got me off first," Ignis says, as evenly as he can given that Noctis's hand is moving now, slowly but firmly, "with his hand."

"Like this?"

"Faster. We kissed a lot. His stubble was rough."

Noctis makes a soft, interested noise. "You like kissing?"

"Very much."

It's strange, kissing Noctis then, hesitant lips pressing into his own, Noctis's hand slackening on him. It's not even a very good kiss, really -- they seem mismatched, mouths opening awkwardly and at the wrong times to align properly -- but Ignis really doesn't care. Noctis is _kissing_ him. He's wanted this for so long that it almost hurts to have it be real.

And then it stops, and Noctis draws back just a little. In the dim light Ignis can see Noctis's eyes moving, roaming as if searching for something in Ignis's face.

Ignis breaks the only rule of this encounter that he's internalised so far -- act only when acted upon -- and lifts a hand to cup Noctis's jaw. "Why are you doing this?"

"I want -- I want to, before I die."

Oh. How very impersonal, one moment of passion before potential danger. Ignis thinks, for a moment, of how if the room shares were different, Noctis might be with Prompto or Gladio right now. He drops his hand. "I see. Well, you're not going to die tomorrow, Noct."

"You don't know that."

"I can be reasonably certain." Ignis smiles, and then with a monumental effort reaches down, gently pushes Noctis's hand away. "Let's not do things you might regret."

Noctis looks wide-eyed and lost, and then he shakes his head. "Specs, please--"

"Come on. Save yourself for someone you're in love with."

"What, like you and your Glaive?"

Ignis frowns, irritated. "No."

"Then… I mean, what, I'm not hot enough for you? You'll go home with some guy but I'm not good enough?"

The indignation on Noctis's face is enough to make Ignis smile. "It's not that. He was a fling. You're a friend, and too important for me to compromise our friendship with sex."

A softening of Noctis's expression. "Oh."

"Go on. Get back to your own bed."

There's another pause, in which Ignis pulls the sheet back up, demurely, to mid-torso, and folds his hands over his chest.

"No." Noctis's hand is on his hip again. "You were into this, really into it, and then you changed your mind. Why?"

Heavens help him. "Because you don't want _me_. You just want… someone. Anyone."

"What?"

Ignis pushes the hand away. "And so I'm flattered, but I refuse."

There's another moment of silence, and then Noctis rolls away, out of the bed. Ignis watches him as he gets back into his own bed and hauls the sheets up sulkily.

It takes Ignis a long time to fall asleep, watching Noctis's back.

\--

Galdin Quay's rooms include breakfast the next morning. Ignis does his best to feign normality as they eat, and indeed it's not that hard. The whole thing feels unreal. Noctis climbing into his bed, the slow one-sided exploration, the kiss -- none of that is _possibly_ within the bounds of reality.

Noctis, for his part, is quiet, but that's perfectly usual. He announces that he's going fishing after breakfast. Gladio makes some grumbling noise about luxury and time, but Ignis quells that with a stern look. Noctis has been through enough, and they aren't pressed for money, and another day's delay isn't the worst crisis to befall them.

It's nearly noon when Ignis takes a seat on the cafe balcony. A nice drink, in the shade of the awning, admiring the view.

He sees Prompto -- or rather, the top of Prompto's head -- pass beneath, and is about to call out a greeting when he hears Prompto say, "so this is where you've been hiding."

"Yeah," Noctis says. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm guessing it didn't, um, you know."

A heavy sigh. "I fucked it up."

"Alright." Prompto sounds like he's resigned. "Come on. Tell me what happened."

"I… ah. I hit on him, okay? Really hit on him. And god, for a bit, I thought it was going fine, like, I was actually seducing him, and then I must have fucked up because he just suddenly went, no, let's not." Noctis lets out a little chuckle, a miserable one. "I don't even know what I did wrong."

Ignis realises he's holding his breath. Oh. Oh dear. He probably shouldn't be eavesdropping, but… no, he's definitely going to eavesdrop, to hell with _should_.

"Okay." A noise, a grunt as if Prompto is… climbing down below the dock? Effort of some sort, at least. "What _exactly_ did you do?"

"I… um. I got into bed with him."

"Whoa, dude, way to go in strong."

"I know, but we'd been talking, alright, about the blowjob thing Gladio said. And then I started undressing him, and, and -- crap, now I think about it, he just _lay_ there and let me, but I mean, he said he was enjoying it."

"He said that?"

"Yeah, I stopped, and he said he liked it, and to keep going."

"And then what?"

"He was naked, I was--" and there's a pause, and Ignis assumes there's some sort of gesture involved, "--you know, taking it really slowly, like that magazine article said? I didn't want it to just be, you know, over. And then he told me about this guy he'd slept with."

"Okay, that's weird."

"No, I mean, I asked. And it was sort of hot, and then we kissed, and then he just seemed to go right off the idea, kicked me out of bed, told me thanks but no thanks."

A sympathetic noise, as Ignis's stomach churns. "Did he say why?"

Noctis snorts. "Oh, he said, I was too important for him to have a fling with, I should save myself for someone I'm in love with."

"Mmm."

"I know."

"Dude, you know what I'm gonna say."

"I _know_."

"Tell him how you feel about him. Like, it sounds like he just thought you were horny."

Noctis huffs out this exasperated noise. "I _know_ that. But what am I supposed to do, say, actually, Ignis, I'm so into you that I begged Prompto to share with Gladio so I could try and ask you out, and now my hand's on your cock and I still can't make myself ask you if you like me too."

Oh. Oh _Noctis_.

"Well, dude, it looks like just jumping his bones didn't work, so yeah, maybe next time, ask first."

A sigh. "I can't. I just can't."

There's a silence. Ignis picks up his drink, takes a sip. His mouth feels dry, and his head is spinning. Noctis… has been attracted to him for a while? The previous night had been some sort of planned seduction?

"Want me to switch with you tonight?"

"Oh god, please. It's gonna be so awkward."

Ignis considers his options.

\--

Noctis walks in, closes the door behind him, and then blinks in obvious confusion.

"I switched with Gladio," Ignis says, as calmly as he can.

"Oh. Er. I'll go tell Prompto to--"

"No, don't. I'd like to talk."

"Um." Noctis looks trapped, uncertain.

Ignis pats the bed next to him. "Please."

"Can we not? I just want to sleep."

Ignis tips his head to one side. "And in the morning?"

"We'll set off for Lestallum."

"Alright." As Noctis takes a step into the room, Ignis adds, "and should I wake you with a blowjob?"

Noctis stops, looks at Ignis with a hurt expression. "Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not. I'm making an offer."

"...what happened to, you're just my friend, let's not _complicate_ things?"

"That was last night. As I understood things, I was merely conveniently _available_. Interchangeable with any of our comrades."

Noctis's eyes are unreadable.

"But that wasn't correct, I'm now led to believe." Ignis pulls off his glasses, sets them down on the night-stand, tries not to make his own nerves obvious. "You like me, Noct?"

"Well… I mean… ugh." Noctis looks away, obviously embarrassed. "Yeah."

"Then shall we start over? Come here."

Noctis takes one step towards Ignis, then stops again. "I--you're messing with me, right? This is a joke."

"I'd never be so cruel." Ignis pats the bed again. "Or do I have to dim the lights and play soft music to lure you over here?"

That's apparently the last jest required, because Noctis does as bidden, sitting precisely where Ignis's hand had been patting. He raises his eyebrows, in what looks like both expectation and challenge. "Fine."

"Yes. Yes, you are indeed." Ignis forces himself to relax physically, plants one hand behind himself and leans back onto it. "Very fine."

Noctis doesn't look away, though he does _nearly_ roll his eyes.

"You weren't shy last night," Ignis says. "Why don't you kiss me again?"

It's not a perfect kiss. Noctis seems too impatient at first, as if he expects a faster and harder rhythm from the kiss than Ignis wants, but it doesn't take much -- a hand on his cheek, then in his hair -- to encourage him into something softer and sweeter.

There. Much better, Ignis thinks, though it's through a haze of growing arousal. If he's going to give into years of frustrated and apparently mutual desire then he's going to make the most of it; once they're in Altissia, there's to be a wedding and all manner of reasons why this can't continue.

It shouldn't even be starting, but Ignis will be _damned_ if he cares right now.

"Specs," Noctis murmurs, and his hand is at the hem of Ignis's shirt, "can we just… start where we stopped, last night?"

Ignis laughs against Noctis's mouth. "So eager."

" _Yeah_."

They clamber into the bed, between kisses, discarding clothing as they go. Ignis's shoes are kicked haphazardly across the room, Noctis's shirt is flung somewhere onto the floor as Ignis focuses fiercely on getting him naked, and Ignis can't say he really thinks he cares if Noctis is unable to find all his clothing the next day. 

Noctis pulls the sheet upwards once shirtless, as if modesty is a concern of some sort. Ignis allows the sheet to remain, passes the edge of it over his head as he slides down Noctis's torso. Noctis's pants are undone; Ignis tugs them downwards and delights in how Noctis squirms as his cock is freed.

It's a _fine_ cock, too, firm and straight with a prominently visible vein, and Ignis ducks his head to kiss near the base. To hell with lying there while Noctis teases him into delirium again. Noctis can do that _after_ Ignis has gotten his way.

The sheet lifts. "Specs, you don't have to do--"

"I _want_ to."

That makes Noctis _quiver_ , his expression awestruck and uncertain in equal measures. "Oh, my god."

"You may call me that _after_ I've undone you."

"That a challenge?"

He doesn't have to wait that long to win it, if it is; Noctis's tone turns pleading and blasphemous within moments of Ignis taking him into his mouth. Noctis's hands fist tight in Ignis's hair, Noctis's hips push upwards, and Ignis just about manages to keep Noctis from choking him out of unconscious reflex. It's worth it, anyway; the point where Noctis's voice breaks into breathy moans and gasps is one of the most perfect moments in Ignis's life, and having Noctis come into his mouth is--

Well. Unpleasant, from one angle, but _wonderful_ from another, and Ignis prefers to focus on the positives.

He wipes his chin on the back of his hand, and crawls back up the crumpled sheets. Noctis regards him with wide eyes, as if dumbfounded, and then pulls him into a sloppy and lazy kiss. When Noctis allows Ignis to pull away again, the expression on his face fills Ignis's chest with pride and delight. 

"I… damn, Ignis."

"You're welcome."

Noctis huffs out a laugh. "Gimme a sec and I'll give that a shot myself."

"You can have as long as you need." Ignis strokes his hand down Noctis's arm. "I'm not intending on going anywhere."

"Good." Noctis's arm tightens. "'Cause I know I was all like, wake you up with one of those, but now I'm thinking more, not letting you sleep at _all_."

"A whole night of you touching me like last night? I'll be a ruin in the morning."

Noctis's grin is _hungry_.

His hand slides downwards, and Ignis stretches out and resigns himself willingly to delirium.


End file.
